1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a gasoline nozzle handle holder for maintaining the handle of a gasoline dispensing nozzle in a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,765; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 316,029; 308,918; 299,112; and 297,612.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a gasoline nozzle handle holder for maintaining the handle of a gasoline dispensing nozzle in a desired position which includes a vertical stanchion having an upper clamp leg projecting therefrom, and a lower clamp leg adjustably coupled to the vertical stanchion, whereby the handle and a portion of the nozzle can be captured between the clamp legs to maintain the nozzle in an open position for fueling of a vehicle.
In these respects, the gasoline nozzle handle holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the handle of the gasoline dispensing nozzle in a desired position.